The field of the disclosure relates generally to testing of gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a method and system for inline filtration of pressure lines connected to pressure scanners.
During test flights of experimental gas turbine engines various process parameters are measured using a multi-channel scanner. The measured data is then stored in the multi-channel scanner. The scanner is configured to simultaneously measure hundreds or thousands of locations within the experimental gas turbine engine during a test flight. However, known process scanners require a clean, dry sample from each location being measured to properly measure the sample data. Entrained oil in a sample line between the measured location and the scanner can contaminate the sample scanner, which can negatively affect the test results including losing all sample data collected during the test.